darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Whelan
History Danny started life as Liam Duffy, son of Ryan Duffy and Meaghan Brings-the-First-Blood, of the Sept of the Cracked Stone in Ireland. He had been trained from birth to grow into his role as a Philodox, even before he'd firsted at the age of 10. He was kept with many of the other children, kin and garou alike, as the Sept usually kept and tutored them together. He was encouraged to interact with children his age, as per his training as a Philodox, but his parents could never force the boy to truly find kinship with his peers. Withdrawn, introverted, a quiet thinker, Liam nonetheless had a ready smile and easy laugh. He attended the Catholic church readily, but never mentioned matters of a religious basis outside of the place of worship. It was a place he was brought to and expected to behave in, where words and stories were drilled into his head but never took root in his belief. He would tolerate the visits, but there was no blind love for a divine being in his heart: it made his parents happy, and it gave him a chance to think. So he went. As with many garou children, however, Liam simply became more and more introverted as the time for his firsting drew near. He would not keep in one place, and often went missing, wandering the countryside of his parent's modest dwelling. He was addicted to nature, and beauty in detail, so often he was found staring down at a trickling spring or wide-eyed at discovering a spider's burrow. He was on one of these outings when his kinfetch went off. He'd been spending hours staring at a moth cocoon, waiting for the creature to emerge so that he could discover what was inside... when most of his tribe trampled in on his tranquility, unknowingly disrupting the little miracle. It was this and his mother's constant, relentless chastisement of him leaving that triggered his first change... exactly as she'd planned. From then on, Bloodbringer took his tutelage over completely. She was a harsh Irish woman, not to mention an Ahroun, sharp of tongue as well as strong of body. From day one, she trained Liam not only to make the decisions expected of him as a Philodox, but to back them up with physical force if necessary. He also began training with a friend of his mother's, another Philodox named Calm-Waters, to help better his judgement. Often, he was called upon to settle disputes among other cubs, which didn't often win him allies with them. But it did introduce him to Lynda... Calm-Water's young daughter. Though she was several years older than he, Liam became infatuated with the girl, and her calm, loving nature brought them together as close friends. She even was the one who suggested his cubname: Watches-the-Wyld. When Liam turned 12, he was given his Rite of Passage. Calm-Waters charged Liam to decide the ownership of a Klaive that had been obtained by an Ahroun and Ragabash during a raid on a Dancer nest. After being cleansed, the Klaive was claimed by both garou, the Ragabash on the basis of it having been a raid in revenge of the death of his father that had produced the Klaive, and that he felt he deserved it upon the fact he felt it could make up for his father's loss. The Ahroun merely claimed to have killed the most Dancers in the group, and thus felt he'd earned it. Liam had to decide who was to have the weapon, and thus tested them both on their abilities with the blade. The Ahroun proved to be most proficient and deadly, and thus Liam decreed him to be the owner not by right, but for the best interest of the Sept. However, for the right to keep the weapon, Liam decreed the Ahroun a temporary but unconditional body guard of the Ragabash. In this way, he hoped the Ragabash would still put the Klaive to good use by proxy. Calm-Waters, and even both the quarrelling parties were satisfied with the conditions, and thus Liam became Cliath, and earning the name Silences-the-Storm-of-Swords. Since then, Silent-Storm was rather respected for his fairness in his decrees, and was called upon frequently to allay skirmishes within the Sept. Bloodbringer kept up his rigorous physical training...when she could find him. Liam often kept to the woods, in any and all forms, taking advantage of each to glean out every detail of his surroundings. For several years, and despite objection and encouragement from his parents as well as Lynda, he was perfectly content to remain Cliath and work on his father's sheep farm, learning a trade and slowly gathering funds. When he turned 18, he proposed to his childhood sweetheart. Lynda laughed, but not at the red-faced young man on his knee before her, nor the single steel band in the hand offered up to her, but in joy. She agreed, but only on the terms that he would strive to better himself, and challenge for Fostern. Liam did just that the next day. He sought out Calm-Waters once more and beseeched her for terms of his challenge. Calm-Waters welcomed the opportunity, as there had been rumors of embezzlement from the Church. She charged Liam to find out who it was that had been stealing their hard-earned and freely given money for their own means, and mete justice upon him. Liam spent more than a week investigating the place of worship, a place he'd rather not be, where he had been raised but where he did not find comfort. He soon began to realize the pieces all falling into place, and felt only slight remorse that he would have to dispatch a rather well-loved priest. So... when the old man begun locking up for home late at night, his wallet fat with the money meant for others, Liam followed. Their small town had often been plagued with muggings and robberies in the past, and Liam played on this fact, making it look like an assault that had gone just a little too far. The old man was easy, dispatched with a simple knife jab to the kidney. The priest was carefully deposited farther back into the ally, his wallet lifted, and Liam gone within moments. Liam didn't even have to shift. If he /had/ shifted, however, he may have smelled the dirty drunk passed out in the ally across the street, who had seen the whole matter through his glazed, wavering vision. The next day, the priest's murder was all over the local news. Churchgoers cried, lamented, mourned, and lifted an outcry to catch the murderer. For a while, there was mention of a witness, but those were quickly smoothed over as rumor only. Liam presented the bloody wallet to Calm-Waters with all the satisfaction of someone knowing a job was well done. He did not expect the look of derision on Calm-Waters face, nor her words telling him that he'd failed his challenge. Why, he'd asked, when he'd done exactly what was ordered? This, Calm-Waters told him, was why he failed. It had been a challenge, not a contract killing. She had given him the opportunity to think outside the box, find a different way, instead of the easiest. He had chosen the easiest path, did not look at the whole picture, and that is why he had failed. Liam didn't understand. Was his punishment too severe? Calm-Waters explained further. Yes, the priest had been taking the money, but did Liam bother to investigate for what reasons? It was well known the priest's mother was gravely ill, and that money could have very possibly been going to a greater good after all. Liam was to investigate, fully, and then make his decision. A well-loved priest is dead, and it isn't fully clear as to why. That is why Liam did not meet her requirements, and why he would remain Cliath. Dejected, perhaps a little confused, Liam broke the news to Lynda. She agreed to remain his fiancee until he was able to gain Fostern. One fateful day, however, their engagement was broken off prematurely. Coming home one evening, walking a winding road from town to the small cabin where Lynda lived, a car burst from the treeline and, at the last moment, swerved towards them. Liam had just enough time to shove Lynda out of the way, but neither were counting on the gunfire. Liam, already down, watched as Lynda was riddled with bullets. The car was gone before he could even fall into frenzy, and by the time he reached her, he knew his fiancee was already dead. Bloodbringer found him not long after, staring down at the dead young woman's face. He was not crying, but instead arranging her hair perfectly about her face, manipulating her into a near picturesque scene of death. He did it almost obsessively, but offered no resistance when Bloodbringer hauled him away. He showed no expression when they broke the news to Calm-Waters that her daughter was dead, and remained without feeling when the Philodox included blame of him in her tumult of emotion at the loss of the young kinswoman. It wasn't until the next day that the Sept Alpha contacted Bloodbringer and Liam, arriving at the cabin the two of them shared. Liam will always remember that day. Apparently the priest had had close ties with the Italian mafia on the mainland, and thus, retaliation for his death had come in the form of the drive-by shooting, with bullets that were meant for Liam. The Alpha relayed the news that they believed Liam to be dead as well, and that for any transgressions against the Don will result in double for the Sept. The Alpha, knowing it to be Liam's only chance, bid him to leave, to run far away, while they uphold the idea that the young Philodox was dead. There were contacts, friends, that would take care of the paperwork, the transportation, if he left that night. Liam didn't care. There was no more laughter, now that Lynda was gone. Her joy had spurred his, and the world was an ugly place he desired no part of. He bid a rather curt goodbye to his mother before allowing himself to be converted into someone else entirely. Thus, it was Danny Whelan that stepped foot on the frigid concrete of the tiny airport where he arrived in Alaska. It didn't take long before the young Garou threw himself into work, signing on with the first crab fishing boat he could find. No one really seemed to care where the silent, brooding young man had come from, only that he worked well and worked hard. For two winters he fished in the dangerous, turgid waters off the Aleutian Islands, getting paid, barely uttering a word. At the end of the second season, one of his crew-mates bought him a Christmas present: a shiny new camera. Danny took to photography quickly, at first merely following the charter boats out, snapping shots of the dangers and beauties of their careers. He filled roll after roll of film, finding a hobby where people weren't looking at /him/, but the machine he held up before himself. He could study the photos afterwards, the details of what he'd seen immune to the disturbance they often befall in real-time. It wasn't long before his photos were discovered by a local newspaper, and then a magazine that covered the lifestyles of the fishermen. Soon he was asked to take photos exclusively for the magazine, and found his niche taking photos of the natural beauty of Alaska, as well as the action and danger facing the fishermen. Soon enough, he began to realize that this may actually be a potentially lucrative hobby, so when he was offered a job in Colorado that paid for his travel as well as wanting him to spend months in the parks near the springs, photographic nature, he took it in a blink. Personality Danny was so introverted when he was younger, his parents originally thought he was autistic. Quiet, withdrawn, thoughtful, but sometimes prone to fits of temper, he gradually grew out of the more severe symptoms as he got older, and started working more with people. He prefers, however, to be alone, as a bonus if it's in the wilderness. He is infatuated with detail, and is the type to sit and watch something happen rather than attempt to discern why it's happening. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 2 Abilities: : Talents: Athletics 2, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Intimidation 1, Primal Urge 1, Resistance 3, Sensitivity 2, Vigilance 1 : Skills: ''Drive 3, Marksmanship 2,Stealth 2, Surivival 2, Crafts 2 : ''Knowledges: Linguistics 2, Rituals 3 Advantages: : Backgrounds: Rites 3, Familiar Spirit 4, Totem 1 : Willpower: 6 :Rage: 4 :Gnosis: 4 : Merits: Acute Senses 1, Eidetic Memory 1,Iron Will 3, Poker Face 2 :Flaws: Dark Secret 1, Forced Transformation 1, Short Fuse 2, Shy 1, Enemy 2 Gifts: :Rank 1: Persuasion, Truth of Gaia, Salmon Leap : Rites: :Level 0: Boat Song, Huntfires, Lugh's Touch, Hangover Cure(2 pts) :Level 1: Wounding, Baptism of Fire (2 pts) :Level 2: Spirit Brew , Voice of the Jackal (4pts) : : Freebies: :21 total :- 4 (Crafts +2) :- 5 (Perception +1) :- 6 (Gnosis +3) :- 3 (Willpower +3) :- 1 (Rage +1) :- 1 (Background: Familiar Spirit +1) : Specialties Stamina- (Tireless) Developed while on the fishing boats. Crafts - (Photography) Danny specializes in both nature photos and movement shots. Athletics - (Swimming) Danny's had to learn to become a pretty good swimmer, as well as generally being well rounded athletically. Brawl and Dodge- Danny's picked up a few pointers, both from his mother and the rougher seaside establishments he's been to. Drive- Danny's learned to be quite skilled at handling both small boats and the helms of ships. Linguistics - Danny's native tongue is English, but he was also made to learn Latin during church studies and also picked up a bit of Gaelic from his parents and Sept members. Resistance - Probably the only reason he'd made it that first winter out at sea. Has only gotten stronger since. Marksmanship - (Bow) It was one of Lynda's favorite past times. So, naturally, she did her best to train the young garou in how to shoot a bow and arrow. Danny used to be better in his youth, but lack of opportunity to practice while fishing has dropped his skill a little. Merits & Flaws Merits *Acute Senses - Natural ability. Danny has a somewhat heightened ability in all senses. Not supernaturally different, but perhaps the best in a room of regular people. It comes with his ability to notice detail. *Eidetic Memory - Natural ability. From a young age, Danny has had incredible memory, when it comes to scenery. He can remember places and things he sees, but names given and things said aren't included in this ability. *Iron Will - Developed during his time on the fishing boats. Working in one of the most dangerous jobs known to man, he has been overboard, seen friends lose body parts, and has had to work in some of the harshest conditions known. *Poker Face - Ever since his fiancee was killed, Danny's expression has become limited. He generally keeps a rather serene face, despite what might be happening around him. Flaws *Dark Secret - Not too many people are keen on those who stab priests in the back without remorse. *Forced Transformation- Whenever Danny is significantly aroused, he shifts unconsciously to Glabro. This can be overcome by sheer WP in some circumstances, but it's not something Danny's terribly proud of. Lynda, thankfully, hasn't experienced his transformation, due to both their families being devout Catholic and the both of them brought up without being allowed too much time alone together until /after/ they were formally married. Alas, this also means poor Danny is a doomed virgin. Thankfully it takes a lot for him to get to that point. *Short Fuse - Having a poker face can only get one so far. Danny is occasionally a loose cannon, having tantrums at sometimes the smallest thing from the store not having his favorite brand of cereal to one of his favorite trees being struck by lightning. *Shy - Not talkative, not polite, and not a big fan of too many people, Danny's tough to get to know sometimes. *Enemy - The mafia is after him. That is... if they ever found out he was still alive, they would be.... Backgrounds 'Rites -' Calm-Waters was grooming Danny to be her son-in-law, and thus began to teach him the Rites she knew as a Philodox. '''Familiar Spirit (Aislin) - '''During his youth, Danny came across a nest of falcon eggs that had fallen from the trees above. Since one egg seemed to be alive still, he replaced the nest as carefully as possible. Ever since, he began to notice a white peregrine falcon shadowing his movements while away from home. Eventually, the spirit came down to meet him, and the two soon became close friends. Sharing a fondness for comfortable silences, they would often bask in the sun together, or even explore with her high in the clouds and he on the ground. Aislin is the only remnant of his home that Danny can afford to keep around, if secretly, and the spirit refers to him by his birth name, Liam. She even followed him to Alaska, where she would often fly out on calm days to seek out his ship when he was out at sea. (WP: 8, R: 7, G: 5, Power: 60, Charms: Airt Sense, Peek, Reform, Materialize, Shapeshift, Shatter Glass) Etc Category:Past PCs